This invention relates generally to a bushing for electric apparatus and more particularly to a bushing for use with high voltage, large current circuits.
In recent years, the demand for power has increased and become concentrated in cities and towns. Accordingly, it has been increasingly required to increase the capacity of electric equipment or apparatus.
In increasing the capacity of electric equipment, the conduction of high currents causes the generation of heat on bushings per se employed with the electric equipment and, if properties of insulating members, packings etc. used with the bushings are considered, then a limit is required for the temperature rise due to such generation of heat and accordingly there are required bushings having a high cooling effect.
Also, bushings are used with hermetically sealed electric apparatus, and therefore if the heat generated by these sealed apparatus connected thereto can also be effectively dissipated from those bushings, then this becomes extremely advantageous in view of designing the equipment.
Conventional bushings have had disadvantages in that, although effective high capacity heat dissipation devices are required, bushings having satisfactory heat dissipation have not yet been provided.